Un plan qui tombe à l'eau
by chouetteensucre
Summary: Cinquième année. Tout le monde est au Square Grimmaud. Ginny rentre de mission. Malheureusement la mission ne s'est pas passée comme prévu. POV Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** tout appartien Rowling sauf l'histoire qui est tout droit sortie de mon imagination ^^

 _ **Un plan qui tombe à l'eau:**_

J'entendis un _pop_ significatif apparaître derrière moi et je la vis étendue à même le sol. Elle était inerte, ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi auparavant. Elle paraissait calme mais ce calme n'était pas normal. Non définitivement, ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes d'être silencieuse. Après tout on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir quand vous venez d'une famille nombreuse être calme n'est pas dans votre quotidien.

Elle venait de revenir de mission. D'habitude lorsqu'elle revenait elle me sautait au cou, heureuse de me retrouver après avoir du jouer un rôle qui ne lui correspondait pas. Mais là elle était allongée à même le sol, ma Ginny et ce n'était pas normal. Elle aurait du rentrer comme à chaque fois, pleine de joie de vivre et satisfaite d'elle ma Ginny car sa mission n'était pas des moindres mais elle la réussissait à merveille.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne se relevait pas? C'est vrai que quand elle passait par la cheminée, il lui arriver de tomber et elle riait tellement de s'être "ridiculiser" comme elle le disait "devant nous" qu'elle ne se redressait pas tout de suite. Mais là quand même cela faisait un moment, un trop long moment, bien trop long pour que personne ne s'inquiète. Non elle ne pouvait pas être en train de rire. Il y avait autre chose, quelque chose d'étrange.

J'accourus vers elle. Elle respirait à peine et était couverte de bleus. Je la retournait et découvris avec horreur qu'une forme rouge tâchait sa robe verte. Cette forme était du sang j'en étais sûr. On m'écarta soudainement d'elle, de ma belle Ginny et on me tint fortement alors que je me débattais derechef pour la rejoindre. Son père la prit dans ses bras et la transporta dans la chambre qu'elle occupait au Square Grimmaud.

De mon côté j'essayais toujours de me défaire de l'emprise de mon meilleur ami Ron et de mon parrain Sirius. Remus ferma la porte derrière M. Weasley et jeta un sort pour que je ne puisse sortir de la pièce. Ron et Sirius me relâchèrent alors et tentèrent de nouveau de me calmer. Mais moi, je ne voulais rien entendre. Je voulais juste retrouver ma Ginny savoir ce qu'elle avait et la serrer dans mes bras. Car je l'aimais, oui je l'aimais d'un amour infini, d' un amour que je n'aurais jamais imaginé ressentir un jour.

Je réussis à sortir du bureau de Sirius en transplanant et me retrouvait dans la chambre de Ginny. Deux médicomages étaient penchés sur elle. Mon coeur rata un battement quand elle se mit à crier de douleur. Mais si elle criait c'est qu'elle n'était pas morte. Je reprenais donc un peu d'espoir même si la voir souffrir était la chose la plus difficile au monde.

Je tentais de me frayer un chemin à travers la chambre et essayais d'accéder à son lit mais M. Weasley et Ron m'en empêchèrent. Ron me sortit de la pièce et Hermione arriva à son secours pour me calmer. Sa présence m'apaisa quelque peu et elle réussit l'exploit de me convaincre de laisser les médicomages faire leur travail et d'attendre dans le salon des nouvelles de celle que j'aimais.

Une demi heure plus tard, les hommes en blouse blanche vinrent nous trouver dans le salon pour nous annoncer que Ginny allait s'en remettre même si les blessures qui lui avaient été infligées étaient sévères. D'après eux elle avait été battue a plusieurs reprise, avaient la jambe gauche et une côte de brisée et avait une entaille du coté droit de son ventre là où sa côte était fracturée. Ils lui avaient donné des potions pour la faire dormir et éviter qu'elle ne souffre. Restait à savoir comment elle avait reçu ses coups. Qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné dans le plan? Tout se passait sans problème d'habitude.

Je me précipitais hors de la pièce, montais les marches des escaliers quatre par quatre et déboulais dans sa chambre en courant. Sa mère était à son chevet. Elle me regarda le visage inondé de larmes et se leva pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je lui transis par magie une vague d'apaisement et la laissait quitter la chambre. Je pris la place de Mme Weasley et regardait Ginny dormir. Son sommeil n'était pas agité ce qui traduisait qu'elle ne s'était pas endormie de façon naturelle. J'avais peur pour elle car je ne connaissais pas les causes de ces blessures. J'aurais tout fait pour être à sa place et pour que ce soit moi qui souffre pour elle car après tout si aujourd'hui elle souffrait c'était pour moi. Oui, c'était de ma faute. Bien sûr ce n'était pas directement ma faute car jamais je ne me serais permis de la frapper mais c'était de ma faute car en quelque sorte elle s'était sacrifiée pour moi. J'étais le fautif de ses douleurs et je m'en voulais terriblement. En effet, quelques semaines plus tôt nous avions élaborés une stratégie avec les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix pour tromper Voldemort et ses sbires.

 _Flash-back:_

-Pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir? dit Ginny suspicieuse.

-Nous avons quelque chose d'important à te demander. C'est une mission assez dangereuse mais nous n'avons d'autre choix que de nous tourner vers toi pour l'accomplir. Tu sembles la personne la plus à même pour réussir cette tâche. Répondit Dumbledore.

-L'idée ne me plaît toujours pas! lança M. Weasley sèchement. On ne peut pas l'imposer à Ginny. ce n'est encore qu'une enfant. Elle n'a rien demandé à personne. Je reste d'avis qu'il faudrait la laisser en dehors de tout ça.

-Croyez-moi Arthur si nous avions d'autre choix je ne lui aurais pas proposé. D'autant plus qu'au vu des sentiments que Harry éprouve pour elle, la mission est d'autant plus dangereuse.

Dumbledore avait un ton posé contrairement a M. Weasley qui paniquait encore plus qu'avant depuis que Ginny était rentrée dans le bureau.

-Non mais continuez a faire comme si je n'étais pas là! commença à s'impatienter Ginny qui jusqu'alors avait écouté sans rien dire. Vous pouvez peut-être me mettre au courant et je déciderai de ce que je dois faire. je suis une grande fille il me semble. Je peux prendre des décisions toute seule.

-Melle Weasley il faut avant tout que vous sachiez que cette mission pourrait se révéler extrêmement dangereuse. Il faut que vous soyez bien consciente que si les choses tournent mal vous pourriez y laisser votre vie.

Plus Dumbledore insistait sur le danger que représentait cette mission et plus je voyais le beau visage de ma Ginny se décomposait. Je me doutais qu'elle avait peur alors je lui pris la main pour lui transmettre du courage.

-Mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous me demandez de faire exactement...

Ginny voulait en venir au fait. Elle était une de ces personnes qui n'aimait pas quand les gens tournaient autour du pot; elle préférait quand ils allaient droit au but.

-Vous savez que nous tentons par tous les moyens d'obtenir des informations sur Voldemort, Melle Weasley, déclara Dumbledore, Séverus Rogue se charge d'ailleurs de soutirer des informations à ce-dernier. Mais depuis quelques temps, nous soupçonnons M. Malfoy d'avoir rejoins le clan des mangemorts il nous faut le surveiller d'un peu plus près et nous aimerions que ce soit une jeune fille comme vous qui s'en occupe.

-Très bien je n'aurais qu'à le suivre quand je n'aurais pas cours pour pouvoir vous décrire ses moindres faits et gestes.

Ginny semblait ravie de pourvoir nous aider mais elle n'avait malheureusement pas tout bien compris ce qui paraissait agacer M. Weasley.

-En faite Ginny, je crois que tu n'as pas saisi pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore a dit qu'il fallait que ce soit une "jeune fille", expliqua Sirius. Il faudrait que tu te rapproches de Drago de façon plus intime pour qu'il te fasse confiance et qu'il se confie à toi.

-En gros ils veulent que tu essaies de séduire Malfoy, qu'il s'intéresse à toi et que vous sortiez ensemble pour obtenir des informations sur ce qu'il prépare et ce que prépare Voldemort contre nous. Bien sûr on ne te demande pas de vraiment tomber amoureuse de lui juste de faire semblant. Parce qu'on sait tous que tu aimes Harry... Enfin bref tu vois quoi...

Ron avait éclairci les sous-entendu. Je fus surpris de la réaction de Ginny qui était rester indifférente à l'annonce du plan.

-Très bien je ferais tout mon possible pour vous aider.

Je sentais dans sa voix qu'elle était réellement déterminée à nous venir en aide et je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle était déjà en train d'élaborer un plan pour tromper Malfoy.

Fin flash back

Elle était vraiment belle allongée là à dormir devant moi. Elle paraissait un peu plus détendue que lorsque j'étais rentré dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tôt. La sachant enfin en paix, dans un sommeil qui semblait profond et réparateur je décidais de sortir de la chambre. les médicomages m'avaient précisés tout à l'heure qu'ils étaient certains qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas avant le lendemain matin (voire le lendemain après-midi).

Je rejoignis la cuisine à contrecœur et m'attablai aux côté des Weasley, d'Hermione, de Remus, de Tonks et de mon parrain. Mme Weasley vint m'apporter à manger mais je ne touchais pas à la nourriture (ce qu'elle cuisinait était toujours excellent mais là je ne pouvais rien avaler, j'avais une boule au fond de la gorge). L'ambiance était pesante. Personne n'osait parler même Hermione qui d'habitude n'était pas en reste se taisait. Nous étions tous en train de réfléchir à ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné dans le plan. Ce fut M. Weasley qui interrompit le silence dans lequel nous nous étions tous installés:

-Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle était trop jeune qu'elle n'aurait pas du participer à ça! Voyez ce qu'il ont fait à ma petite fille! Si jamais elle ne s'en remet pas je débarque au manoir Malfoy et je les descends tous!

A mesure qu'il parlait, je voyais la rage augmenter dans sa voix.

-Certainement pas tu n'iras nul part Arthur! cria Mme Weasley.

-Tu sais papa, tenta de le calmer Ron, on a demandé à Ginny ce qu'elle en pensait et elle a pris la décision de nous aider. On ne le lui aurait pas ordonné de le faire. C'est une grande fille, elle savait dans quoi elle s'engageait.

Moi je ne disais rien mais je savais que si elle ne s'en sortait pas je ferais un détour par le Manoir Malfoy avec M. Weasley.

-De toute façon elle ne va pas mourir... on parle de Ginny là. Notre petite sœur... commença George.

-...est une guerrière! finit Fred.

-Je n'aurais pas mieux dit mon cher frère.

Les jumeaux... même en période de crise ils ne pouvaient pas être sérieux. Il faut dire qu'en ce moment leurs farces nous remontent bien le moral. Même Mme Weasley les disputait pour la forme mais appréciait plus que jamais leurs farces en ces temps de guerre.

Après le diner, chacun remonta dans sa chambre pour s'isoler un peu. Naturellement je partageais la mienne avec Ron.

A peine étions nous couchés dans nos lits, que quelqu'un frappa à notre porte. Ron et moi nous précipitâmes vers la porte pensant qu'il s'agissait de nouvelles de Ginny et ouvrâmes la porte comme un seul homme. Nous découvrîmes Sirius, une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

-Il y a un problème? demanda Ron.

-Bah... c'est que d'habitude... je dors avec Ginny... mais là... enfin bref vous voyez quoi... répondit une Hermione toute fébrile.

-Non je ne vois pas... répliqua un Ron peu subtil.

-Réfléchis Ron! Elle ne peut pas dormir dans la même chabre que Ginny cette nuit! Ta soeur a besoin de repos... dis-je.

-Et moi je me disais et je lui disais d'ailleurs qu'en temps que gentlemen vous ne pouviez que lui proposer votre chambre et un de vos deux lits pour dormir. Rajouta Sirius.

-C'est évident! commentais-je. Hermione tu n'as qu'à prendre mon lit je vais dormir dans le canapé qui est à côté.

-Non prends le mien! s'exclama Ron.

-Non non! Dors dans le mien!

-Stop! cria Hermione. Je ne dormirai dans aucun de vos lits! Je peux très bien dormir sur le canapé, je ne suis pas en sucre...

-En sucre non, mais tu es une fille donc moi je propose que tu prennes le lit de mon filleul et que Ron et Harry partagent le même lit. En vous serrant un peu vous devriez bien tenir, vous n'êtes pas obèses non plus.

Sirius venait de résoudre le problème. Nous acquiesçâmes, Hermione entra dans la chambre et Sirius nous souhaita bonne nuit avant de prendre congé de nous.

Nous nous couchâmes en nous parlant à peine et peinâmes à nous endormir, inquiets pour Ginny. Il nous faudrait attendre le lendemain pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: L'univers Harry Potter appartient entièrement à JK Rowling, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages.

* * *

Je tiens également à m'excuser de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt... mais la vie fait que... enfin bref voilà un nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 2:

Le lendemain nous nous réveillâmes tous de bonheur et entrâmes tous les trois dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner en espérant en savoir d'avantage sur l'état de Ginny. Malheureusement, d'après Mme Weasley, la rousse n'était toujours pas réveillée. Il nous faudrait patienter le début d'après midi pour qu'elle montre enfin signe de vie.

Quand Bill nous appris qu'elle s'était réveillé, Mme Weasley et moi avions bousculé tout le monde pour pouvoir la voir et lui parler.

-Ginny comment tu vas? s'écria Molly.

-Arrête de hurler, maman! Je suis pas sourde! râla la concernée.

-Répond-moi alors! Tu as mal quelque part? A la tête? Oui, surement à la tête, je vais aller te chercher une potion anti-douleur! Et ton ventre, ça va? Tu as faim peut-être, ou plutôt soif? Et la température de ta chambre, tu n'as pas trop froid? Non, tu dois avoir...

-STOP! s'époumona Ginny.

J'étais rester dans l'encadrement de la porte à les observer toutes les deux, l'une s'agitant dans tous les sens pour essayer d'aider au mieux possible sa fille et l'autre perdant peu à peu patience devant les allers et venus de sa mère. Plus je la regardais et plus je la trouvais belle. Vous allez dire ça fait un peu cliché mais je ne l'avais jamais trouvée aussi magnifique qu'aujourd'hui. Le fait d'avoir failli la perdre l'avait rendue en quelques sortes plus précieuse à mes yeux.

-Harry... murmura Ginny.

Tandis que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, les deux femmes s'étaient arrêtées de parler et s'étaient tournées vers moi. Je ne bougeais toujours pas, contemplant sans relâche la jeune femme qui était allongée dans son lit, cette-dernière tenta de se lever pour me rejoindre. Etant malheureusement encore trop faible pour marcher toute seule ou ne serait-ce que pour tenir debout, elle tomba à côté de son lit, ses jambes ne supportant son poids. Je me précipitais à ses pieds pour la relever et la recoucher délicatement dans son lit.

-Doucement mon ange, ne te lève pas comme ça d'un coup..., la sermonnais-je gentiment.

-Je suis désolée... se mit-elle à pleurer, c'est de ma... ma faute... c'est fini...tout est fini... sanglota t-elle.

-De quoi est ce que tu parles Ginny? Qu'est ce qui est fini? Calme-toi, parle doucement, prend ton temps. Lui répondis-je d'une voix qui se voulait être la plus rassurante possible.

-Tu ne comprends pas... dit-elle en pleurant de nouveau. Je ne peux plus y retourner. A l'heure qu'il est même Voldemort doit être au courant. Je ne peux plus accéder au Manoir Malfoy. Et tout ça c'est de ma faute! Tu entend? C'est entièrement, totalement, complètement de ma faute!

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait sa voix s'était amplifiée. Elle avait crier tellement fort que tout le monde dans la maison devait avoir entendu sa dernière phrase. Le reste de la maison arriva dans sa chambre pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

-Ginny raconte nous ce qu'il t'es arrivé? demanda gentiment mon parrain.

La rousse pleurait toujours. Elle était à présent dans mes bras, sa tête enfouie dans mon cou, je la sentais trembler. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la belle jeune femme pleine d'assurance qu'elle était habituellement dans cette position, mais ressemblait à une enfant apeurée. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas prête à passer aux aveux. Non, il faudrait être patient, elle ne nous dirait rien aujourd'hui.

-Pas maintenant Sirius. Répliquais-je

-Allez, dehors! s'exclama Remus en ouvrant la porte et en mettant tout le monde dans le couloir. Je crois que Ginny à besoin de repos et qu'elle veut être tranquille.

Les autres partirent de la pièce mais moi je restais. D'abord parce que Ginny était restée accrochée à moi, puis parce que je ne désirais pas la laisser seule dans cet état.

-Ginny , ma belle... dit Remus doucement. Mange ça, tu te sentiras mieux.

Il lui tendit un morceaux de chocolat.

-Remus et son chocolat, une grande histoire d'amour... Dès que je me sentais mal en troisième année il m'en refilait...

Remus me faisait rire, il avait toujours du chocolat sur lui.

-En même temps il n'y a rien de meilleur que le chocolat pour te remonter le moral! rigola Remus fier de lui.

-Merci. Murmura Ginny en s'emparant du morceaux de chocolat que lui tendait Remus et en essuyant ses larmes.

-Bon Harry, on sort? Je pense que cette demoiselle à besoin de se reposer, dit Remus en joignant le geste à la parole.

-Non reste! Je ne veux pas être seule! me supplia-t-elle en me retenant par la manche de mon pull.

-D'accord je ne bouge pas.

Remus partit donc tout seul et referma la porte derrière lui. Ginny se rallongea et s'endormit rapidement tandis que je lui caressais les cheveux. Je la regardais dormir depuis déjà un bon quart d'heure quand sa mère arriva avec dans les mains des potions et de quoi manger, posés sur un plateau.

-Je vous ai apporté de quoi manger pour tous les deux, susurra Molly pour ne pas réveiller sa fille unique. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais pour elle, elle a de la chance de t'avoir. Tu sais Arthur et moi t'avons toujours considéré comme notre fils. Nous sommes heureux que vous soyez ensemble tous les deux.

Molly me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre elle. Cette femme était pour moi une mère. La mère que la vie m'avait brutalement retirée. Bien entendu ma vraie mère était Lily Evans Potter et ça je ne l'oubliais pas mais Molly m'avait toujours aidée à traverser les épreuves que j'avais dû subir. Son mari, Arthur Weasley bien que moins démonstratif de ses sentiments, faisait également tout ce qu'il pouvait pour me soutenir.

Je réveillais Ginny en la secouant délicatement (histoire de ne pas goûter à son fameux sortilège de chauve-furie) et lui donnais les médicaments que Molly avait déposée sur la table de chevet. Je voyais qu'elle devait lutter contre le sommeil pour ne pas se rendormir et finir d'avaler les potions. Une fois la dernière avalée, elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée à nouveau. Pour ma part, je mangeais du bout des lèvres le ragoût apporté par Molly. N'ayant pas faim je délaissais vite mon assiette pour contempler le visage enfin apaisé de ma tornade rousse avant de sombrer à mon tour dans un sommeil profond.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin en ressentant des courbatures dans tout mon corps du fait de ma position sommaire. Je savais que je devais me lever ne serait-ce que pour avaler quelque chose ou encore me doucher mais je n'en avais pas envi. Je sortis cependant à contrecœur de la chambre en veillant à ne pas réveiller Ginny et me dirigeais deux étages plus bas en direction de la cuisine.

Comme il était aux environs de cinq heures du matin personne n'était réveillé à l'exception de Sirius qui ne dormait jamais beaucoup depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban. Je le rejoignis à table et me servis un thé tandis qu'il feuilletait la gazette tout juste arrivée par hibou.

-Tu sais Harry, j'ai beau réfléchir mais moi non plus je ne sais pas ce qui n'a pas fonctionné... dit Sirius en ne lâchant pas le journal des yeux.

Mon parrain était comme ça... Il avait cette facilité à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais s'il pouvait deviner mes pensées sans que je n'ai besoin de lui adresser un mot, je pouvais dire que la réciproque était aussi véridique. Cela était surement dû au fait que nous n'avions pas de secrets l'un pour l'autre. Nous nous l'étions promis lors de nos retrouvailles à la fin de ma troisième année. Notre complicité depuis ce jour là était la même que celle d'un père et son fils. Après tout, c'est le rôle d'un parrain lorsqu'on a perdu ses parents: il se doit de les remplacer du mieux qu'il peut. Lui il remplissait son rôle à merveille, je n'aurais pu rêver meilleure personne pour s'occuper de moi. Ou peut-être bien que Remus aurait été bon lui aussi dans ce rôle. D'ailleurs, je le considérais un peu comme mon deuxième parrain même si nous n'avions jamais abordé le sujet.

Je finis mon déjeuner et filais à la douche. Je n'avais pas à me dépêcher, à cette heure personne n'était levé. Je pris donc mon temps sous la douche et laissait mes pensées à nouveau divaguer vers le cas de Ginny. Il n'y avait pas trente-six options sur l'identité de son (ou de ses) agresseur(s). Ca pouvait être Malfoy senior, Malfoy junior, Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrow (bien que je doute que les autres lui aient laissé "l'honneur" de pouvoir torturer quelqu'un à leur place) ou Voldemort.

J'écartais tout de suite Voldemort de la liste de mes suspects parce qu'il aurait soit tué Ginny, soit il l'aurait retenue prisonnière et l'aurait torturée pour que je vienne la chercher et par conséquent pour que je vienne jusqu'à lui. Le fait qu'il l'ai relâchée en l'entourant d'un sortilège de traçage était peu probable également parce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu retourner au Square Grimmaud à cause des sorts de protections autour de la maison. De plus elle avait dit qu'"à l'heure qu'il était même Voldemort devait être au courant" ce qui signifiait qu'il ne devait pas être présent au moment de son agression.

Peter Pettigrow n'était pas non plus l'agresseur de ma rouquine préférée parce qu'il avait beau être un lâche j'étais persuadé qu'au fond, il n'aimait pas torturer les gens. De toute façon les Malfoys ne lui auraient pas laissé le privilège de torturer quelqu'un sous leur propre toit, ils s'en seraient occupés eux-mêmes. Et puis de toute façon Ginny ne l'avait vu qu'une fois ou deux au manoir Malfoy, il n'était pas dit qu'il ait été présent. Il aurait très bien pu être auprès de Voldemort ou chez un autre mangemort à ce moment là.

Je sortis de la douche après avoir laissé l'eau couler sur mon corps pendant une bonne demi-heure. La maisonnée commençait à se réveillée petit à petit et on pouvait entendre quelques voix s'élever de la cuisine jusqu'au premier étage.

Je m'habillais d'un vieux jean et d'un T-shirt noir et rejoignis la cuisine. Je vis Hermione de dos et m'approchai d'elle pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux et lui embrasser la joue. C'était un de nos petits rituels du matin. Elle se retourna, me sourit et m'embrassa à son tour. Remus était également présent à table, tout comme Tonks, M. et Mme Weasley et enfin Bill. Mon parrain n'était plus là, il devait surement être retourné dans sa chambre.

D'un coup, nous entendîmes Ginny crier. Nous nous précipitâmes au dernier étage et découvrîmes Fred et Georges en train de rire autour de son lit. Ils lui avaient fait croire qu'ils lui apportaient des potions antidouleurs mais lui avaient donné en vérité une potion qui lui avait rendu la peau verte et les cheveux gris.

-Eh bien Gin'!... tu changes de maison! s'esclaffa Georges.

-Bienvenu à Serpentard! continua Fred.

Ils ne virent rien venir lorsque la rousse, en colère, leur lança son sortilège de prédilection. Ils furent poursuivis par des chauves-souris dans toute la maison.

A bout de nerfs, et surtout très fatiguée par le double sort qu'elle venait de lancer, je la vis fondre en larmes. Les rires stoppèrent dans la pièce et ce fut Bill qui réagit le premier pour la réconforter et lui redonner son apparence habituelle. Il était rare de voir Ginny pleurer, elle était une fille qui ne montrait qu'une image forte d'elle-même aux autres. Cela devait en partie être dû au fait qu'elle avait six grands frères et qu'elle avait dû apprendre à avoir du caractère pour trouver sa place au sein de la fratrie.

Par respect pour elle, tout le monde sortit de la pièce à l'exception de son plus grand frère qui l'avait pris dans ses bras. Si Ginny ressemblait les plus aux jumeaux en terme de caractère, ce n'est pas d'eux qu'elle était le plus proche mais de l'aîné des enfants Weasley. Malgré leur différence d'âge, Bill et elle avaient développés un lien particulier. Du fait qu'il soit l'aîné et elle la petite dernière, ajouté au fait qu'elle soit l'unique fille, il avait toujours ressenti un besoin de protection envers elle ce qui avait renforcé les liens existant entre eux.

Bill redescendit au bout d'un moment pour nous annoncer qu'elle s'était enfin rendormie. Entre temps, les adultes avaient réussi à faire disparaître les chauves-souris en les envoyant dehors à l'aide de sortilèges.

La journée fut longue, ma rouquine ne se réveillant pas de nouveau et préférant jouer à la Belle aux Bois Dormant. Il nous faudrait donc attendre encore une journée pour qu'elle nous dise enfin ce qui s'était passé au Manoir.


End file.
